The purpose of this project is to determine risk factors for the leading causes of blindness in the United States, age-related macular degeneration, cataracts, and glaucoma. Specifically, the study is examining the association of dermal elastotic degeneration and anti-oxident vitamin status with age-related macular degeneration; the association of vitamin intake and cigarette smoking with cataract; and the longitudinal relationship between intraocular pressure and systemic blood pressure. A total of 719 participants age 40 and older with at least one visit prior to the ocular study were eligible, of whom 96% had macular and lens photographs to assess ocular status. Data are currently being analyzed for risk factors.